Hannah Baker
Hannah Baker ' (died October 10, 2017)Tape 2, Side A is one of the main protagonists of [[13 Reasons Why|''13 Reasons Why]]. She is portrayed by Katherine Langford. http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Mason_Greybeck Early Life Hannah Baker moved to town two months before taking her job at the movie theater. It is hinted that some issues like bullying had a place in Hannah's past. Throughout the Series Season 1 In the Liberty High School, Hannah's locker was adorned with student's letters, as a memorial. The scene unfolded with Hannah's first words in Tape 1, Side A. Clay looked across the hall and saw a hallucination of Hannah, then she vanished. Two girls took a selfie in front of the memorial saving it to social media tagging it with '''#NeverForget. '''In the first period, the teacher was talking about suicide prevention and Clay flashes back to another memory of Hannah. Clay and Hannah talked about her change in appearance, she had a haircut. In another flashback, Hannah and Clay were working together at the Crestmont. Hannah was still her quick-witted and sarcastic self, giving Clay a hard time about being a nerd. When Hannah first moved, she attended a party hosted by her "best and only friend" Kat, who indirectly introduced Hannah to Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey, describing them as "stupidly sweet". At school, Hannah and Justin begin a flirtatious relationship and she led him on a wild goose chase; she lured him onto the bus, got his number, ditched him on the bus, and told him to meet her at the park later that night. They hang out in the park for a little while, and Justin secretly took a picture of Hannah as she was going down the slide while wearing a dress. They then made out on the slide (Hannah revealed that it was her first kiss) and Justin sneakily took a few more pictures. At school the next day, Justin was talking to his friends and showing them the pictures he took of Hannah. Bryce then grabbed the phone from Justin and texted the picture to everyone in the school, igniting rumors of Hannah being "easy" and a slut, which was the initial blow to her reputation. This caused Justin to become #1 on Hannah's list of reasons why she killed herself. Hannah was introduced in the flashback in the office, waiting to see Mrs. Antilly, the school's guidance counselor. She briefly talked to another girl, Jessica Davis, who was called upon by the counselor too. Since they were both new and Mrs. Antilly wanted them to be friends or at least a "friendly face in the crowd", the two got paired up. Jessica and Hannah bonded over some coffee and hot chocolate at Monet's, which soon became their office. One day, they met Alex Standall and the three soon became a trio and had a saying, "FML forever". However, Hannah stopped coming to Monet's after Alex and Jessica started to date and stopped coming also. Hannah decided to talk to Jessica due to a new rift in their friendship caused by Alex's "Hot List", where he listed Hannah's ass as "Best Ass" and Jessica's as "Worst Ass" (possibly with the intention of annoying Jessica). Jessica suspects that Alex broke up with her because Alex was seeing Hannah. Ending the conversation, Hannah got slapped across the face by Jessica. After work at The Crestmont, Clay and Hannah decided to go up to the rooftop and watch a lunar eclipse. Because of the "hot list," Hannah got assaulted daily as guys started to grab her, make lewd comments, and take pictures. Hannah was at the local liquor store purchasing a candy when she ran into Bryce. He offered to buy her the candy bar. As he was handing Hannah the candy, he reached over and grabbed her ass. He smugly said that Alex appropriately gave her the title of "best ass." Hannah was taken aback and freaked out. She didn't move as Bryce left the store. Hannah heard someone outside her window, and confessed to her friend, Courtney Crimsen, that she had a stalker. Courtney offered to help her catch the creeper in the act. While waiting for the stalker to arrive, they went through the liquor cabinet and decided to play an alcohol-fueled game of truth or dare. Hannah was dared to take off her bra under her shirt and to kiss Courtney. This led to a make-out session on her bed. Hannah then heard the stalker outside a window, but Courtney didn't. She decided to kill two birds with one stone and pointed the light at Courtney and the stalker. Courtney got off her, and it was revealed that the stalker is Tyler Down, the school photographer. The next day, Hannah confronted Tyler and told him to delete the file, but when she rejected his date offer, Tyler angrily forwarded the picture to the entire school as revenge. Hannah met Courtney by her locker, who suggested that they shouldn't talk anymore, but Hannah said that nobody would know that it was them. This effectively ended Courtney and Hannah's friendship. Hannah appeared in a flashback where Clay was buying a ticket to a school dance. Hannah jumped on his back giggling, appearing to be in a good mood. Courtney was one of three girls selling the tickets and tried to persuade Hannah to go to the dance. Hannah declined at first, that's when one of the other girls made the comment of "what, the best ass in the sophomore class can't find a date?' Courtney told them to stop and that they had to stick together "girl power". Later, Courtney showed Hannah the picture of her and Hannah kissing that she received, as a text. Hannah tried to reassure her that no one could tell that it's them but Courtney continued to freak out. Courtney's concern about her own reputation led to her starting rumors that the girl was not her and Hannah but was Laura, a known lesbian in the school, and Hannah and they that like to do three ways. Courtney also added the lie that Justin fingered Hannah and Hannah "went down on him" too, worsening Hannah's already ruined reputation. Hannah continued to talk about the night of Jessica's party and disclosed the event that she had previously skipped. Hoping for a fresh start to the school year, she wanted to start by admitting to her feelings for Clay. The two spent most of the time together at the party and eventually kissed while alone in Jessica's room. But when things get more intimate, Hannah was overwhelmed by the terrible memories of all her previous encounters with the boys at school, including Justin, Marcus and Zach. As she put it, she “thought of every other guy and they all became you.” She screamed at Clay and asked him to leave (however, she later admitted she wanted him to stay); thinking that he might have done something to provoke the breakdown, Clay left Hannah alone in the room leading to her witnessing Bryce rape Jessica shortly thereafter. On the tape, Hannah said that though Clay does not deserve to be on the tapes, there was no way that she could have told her story without talking about him. She admitted to being "truly happy" in the moment, and she also said that she had started picturing a future where she was happy, and how good life would've been if the two of them were together. After recording all the tapes and pouring her heart out, Hannah decides to give life one more try. She went into her parents' shop and asked for some cassette tapes, but when they weren't looking, she also grabbed some razor blades. She visited Mr. Porter and discloses that she gave up on life and wanted it all to end, admitting her rape but when she couldn't tell him her rapist's identity, he told her to move on with life. This conversation soon became Hannah's final tape she recorded. She then gave her uniform to Clay at the theatre before going to give the tapes to Tony. Hannah went back home, filled her bathtub and had used the razors she stole from her father's shop to slit her wrists. Hannah then died by bleeding out to death and was found by her mother and father but she had already died. Personality At the beginning of the story, Hannah is shown being sardonic, quick-witted and outgoing, accompanied with a sarcastic sense of humor. Funny, easy-going, kind, displaying good self-esteem, and availability to meet people and make friends, Hannah is the extroverted-yet-thoughtful girl we all love to have in out lives. Though she has some defects too, like the inability to be aware of others' true intentions, having a "horrible taste for guys" (as former friend Kat repeatedly said), being sometimes the martyr and just a tad overly-melodramatic. Hannah could easily be your girl next door. But as the events, or the "reasons" begin to unfold in our tragic story, Hannah shifts unconsciously, changing in an overall manner to a more edgy, keep-to-self kind of person. This reflects her mental health and emotional state as her whole self-decays. This is shown repeatedly by her pushing the people she might have known could've been there for her and cared for her, an example being Clay, or by being more quiet and more reserved and closed person. Bryce raping her, shortly before her suicide, did not help either. This shift in her mental state is also displayed in her outward appearance; she cuts her hair short and begins dressing very plainly and conservatively, instead of the "boho chic" style she adorned at the beginning of the series. However, there is much speculation to what Hannah's intentions with the tapes were. She did not only wanted so badly to cease existing (or just all the confusion and mixed emotions and gut-wrenching pain to stop), but also deep inside she wanted to somehow take revenge for all the "Baker's dozen" had made her feel and go through. Physical Appearance When she was first introduced in the series, she had long, wavy brown hair as a sophomore, and blue eyes. Her stance was straight, and her clothes were "boho" style yet girly. We seldom see her with any more makeup as to think it was nothing more than natural. Her wearing boots (booties and to-the-calf boots), beanies, jackets (denim and moto), and otherwise keeping it quite minimalistic, those being her signature style accessories. By the start of junior year, she had her long hair cut shorter and hoped to start anew, hoping to leave her old "class slut" self behind in the past. Her style also takes an important, 180-degree turn here, with her mostly wearing only jeans, tees, and boots, externalizing the change in herself that showed how desperately she wanted someone to notice and help her, to do something about the long-caged sorrow she didn't quite understand herself. Appearances *Hannah Baker appears in every episode of Season 1, however she is the only person besides, Jeff Atkins, who appears in flashbacks only in all edpisodes. *Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Re3ationsips Clay= Clay Jensen and Hannah worked at the same movie theater, with Hannah initially training him. The two became acquainted over the summer after Hannah moved to Clay's town. Hannah threw a party at her house, which her friend Kat explains is the first party that Clay has attended since the fourth grade. Alive Hannah's voice tells present Clay, listening to the tapes, that the only thing he did wrong in her eyes was leaving after being told to, when she really wanted him to stay but couldn't tell him. He was only on the tapes because he was such a huge part of her life. Clay often sees Hannah in visions or as a daydream as he's listening to the tapes. |-| Justin= '''Tape 1, Side A Justin Foley and Hannah dated when Hannah first moved to town. They first saw each other, after being introduced to him by Justin's at-the-time-girlfriend, Kat, who was also her best friend. At the Goodbye Party for Kat, hosted at Hannah's house, Kat stated that Justin Foley called dibs on Justin and told Hannah Baker that Zach Dempsey was available. However, Hannah fell for Justin instead of Zach. On the first day of school, after Kat left town, Justin approached Hannah and talked to her. Even though Justin was supposedly fresh off a break up with Kat, he still took an interest in Hannah. After video chatting with Kat, she got blessings from her and Hannah decided to set her sights on Justin. She would go to his basketball events being happy and excited and learned to like basketball. Justin eventually spread lies and began the downfall of Hannah's reputation and school life. They met at the playground, or the rocket as Hannah called him. He took pictures as Hannah slid down the rocket, aware of the fact that she was wearing a skirt. They made out at the bottom of the rocket, with Justin taking racy pictures of her. The next day, Justin showed his friends the pictures, but then Bryce Walker forwards the picture to the entire school. This caused rumors to go around about Hannah. That made him one of the thirteen reasons why she killed herself. |-| Zach= |-| Marcus= |-| Bryce= |-| Courtney= |-| Jessica= Quotes Gallery Images Hannah and Clay.jpg Tape 2, Side A Clay and Hannah Baker.PNG Tape 3, Side A Hannah and Marcus on a date.PNG Tape 3, Side B Hannah.PNG Tape 3, Side B Hannah and Marcus.PNG Zach and hannah talking.jpg Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan.PNG Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan 2.PNG Hannah and Courtney.jpg Hannah confronts Tyler.jpg Hannah and Courtney kissing.jpg Hannah and Courtney(1).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Wiki Featured Videos Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters